Company Cooperation
by KyraPorter
Summary: Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen have some business matters to discuss. Let's hope Felicity isn't too much of a distraction... (Olicity)
1. Chapter 1

**Company Cooperation **

Chapter 1:

„Miss Smoak, would you get me and Mister Wayne some coffee, please," Oliver asked Felicity, and he knew she hated it.

"Oh, I am sorry, Mister Queen, but the coffee machine still hasn't been repaired, " the blonde EA said innocently, shrugging her shoulders.

Oh, how she hated this job. How she hated always putting up a fake smile and saying yes to everything, which of course she was not doing, but that didn't mean, she could not hate it.

She left the office and sat down at her desk. Maybe she could hack into Wayne Enterprise's servers, you never knew who you were doing business with these days. And it didn't hurt to check.

Okay, so maybe it wouldn't look so good if the other company found out that she was hacking into their systems, but she was bored. She'd blame Oliver, not that she'd ever get caught.

An okay, Bruce Wayne seemed like a great guy, who donated millions to charity each year. But if Felicity had learned anything from working with Oliver it was that nobody was who they seemed to be.

Maybe that would apply to the handsome billionaire in the office next door, too. She was talking about Bruce Wayne, not Oliver. Since she already knew what he hid from the world.

The IT girl had to admit, she was extremely curious, she loved digging up dirt on other people.

It's not like she would use it... most of the time.

"Miss Smoak," she heard her boss call her. It was weird not being called Felicity by Oliver, just as it was weird calling him Mister Queen.

She stood up and walked back in, "What can I do for you, Mister Queen," she asked with a perfectly fake smile.

"Could you please forward the files we discussed earlier to my computer and get a copy for Mister Wayne?"

"Of course, I'll be right back," she answered trough her teeth, continuing to smile.

"Thank you, Felicity, that'll be all," he said.

The blonde raised an eyebrow as Oliver mentally cursed himself for slipping and calling her by her first name.

Hopefully Wayne wouldn't notice. Or wouldn't care. It was bad enough that the entire company was thinking, that the CEO and his assistant were sleeping together, it didn't have to travel outside the walls of Queen consolidated.

Felicity left the office once again, quickly taking her tablet, sending the files to Oliver's computer and getting a copy for Mister Wayne.

She hadn't been gone thirty seconds, when she returned, handed the papers to dark haired man and left again, excusing herself.

The discussion between the two men didn't last much longer.

"You have a pretty capable secretary there, Mister Queen," Wayne said at the end of their conversation.

Oliver smiled, "Yes, I am well aware."

His voice was cold, he knew Wayne's reputation of being a womanizer. And he most certainly did not want him trying anything funny on Felicity.

"I am in town for another two nights, why don't you and your lovely assistant let me invite you for a couple of drinks tonight?", the other man asked with a charming smile on his lips.

Oliver took a moment to consider. It would be a good way to strengthen the connections between Queen Consolidated and Wayne Enterprise, but he didn't want Felicity anywhere near this playboy.

A compromise had to suffice, "I'd be happy to join you, however I can't speak for my employee. I would have to ask her."

"Wonderful, I will call you later to confirm," Wayne said, shaking Oliver's hand.

"I will see you out," he said, guiding the man to the elevators, taking him to the front of the building, where the billionaire got into his car, driven by a white haired man, who looked like he was in his sixties.

"I'll see you tonight, Mister Queen, and don't forget to ask Miss Smoak to join us."

And with that he was gone.

Finally, if you asked Oliver. This guy was just so annoying.

When he got back upstairs, Felicity was anxiously waiting for him.

"Oliver, I just got a really weird email. Maybe it's spam, I'm not sure."

"What is it?", he asked, as he got behind her desk and she opened the email.

_Dear Miss Smoak,  
><em>_It was a real pleasure meeting you today.  
><em>_I truly hope you will be joining us this evening with Mr. Queen.  
><em>_Respectfully,  
><em>_B. Wayne_

Oliver grunted. That sneaky little... he had clearly realized, that Oliver hadn't been about to ask Felicity.

"Is this real?", his assistant asked him wide-eyed.

"Yes, Wayne invited us for some drinks tonight. You don't have to go, don't worry," he said, hoping she'd just leave it at this.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I'm coming," the blonde exclaimed cheerfully. You never knew, just what you could find out about a person by spending some time with them. And if there was alcohol it would be even better. Somehow she felt like there was more to Bruce Wayne than met the eye.

Oliver however was definitely not very happy seeing Felicity type a quick answer and sending it to the billionaire playboy.

He would have to keep a close eye on her, after all, you could never be too careful when it came to rich people. Himself excluded. Obviously, right?

_To be continued..._

_So what do you guys think so far? ;)  
>Let me know!<br>Also, if there are any mayor mistakes, please point them out.  
>Thank you! :)<em>

_Kyra_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Felicity Smoak stood in front of the mirror, wearing a simple, but classy black dress, fitting heels and was holding a little purse. She opened it, looking at the device inside. It was something she built just a few weeks before, and she had been dying to try it out.

She checked it again and then looked at herself again. She could do this. The It girl was going to clone Bruce Wayne's phone. And it had to work.

The afternoon had been depressing enough. The security Wayne Enterprise had was ridiculous, which only made Felicity suspicious. Who had such tight security, if they didn't have something to hide?

Okay, so maybe it could be a protection from industrial espionage, but still, she hacked other companies, too, and they usually didn't protect their secrets this well.

A mystery, Felicity was itching to find out.

She sighed and got out of her apartment and went to her car, only to be surprised to see Oliver stand in front of the building.

"Oliver, what are you doing here, I thought we were supposed to meet up at the Hotel?", she asked, walking towards him.

"I had something to do in the area, and your place was on the way, so I thought we'd take you. Digg's waiting in the car," he answered. He was lying, but he knew Diggle wouldn't tell Felicity. Not that he would need to, because Felicity knew, but she acted like she didn't when they got into the backseat of the car.

"Hey John, are you coming with us? Shouldn't someone be keeping an eye on things, down in the foundry? I don't have my tablet with me, should I go get it? What if something happens? We wouldn't know until it's too late. Yes, I should get it, you guys can go on ahead, I'll just drive on my own," Felicity practically said to herself, already trying to get out of the car again, when Oliver grabbed her elbow.

"Felicity," he looked her in the eyes, "Everything's fine. Roy is keeping an eye on things for us. You can relax."

The blonde's eyes grew wide, "Roy is with my computers? An you are telling me to relax? Are you crazy?"

In her mind there were images of Roy smashing her keyboard, because he had too much strength. Then he would get angry and smash her monitors and everything else. Oh my god, she had two of her tablet's down there as well. Now she definitely couldn't relax.

"It's okay, he's just checking if there are any alerts, and if there are, he'll call us. No one is touching your computers."

"Oh, okay, " she murmured. "But you are paying the new ones if he breaks them!"

Oliver just chuckled and Diggle started driving, occasionally watching the two through the rearview mirror.

They were looking at each other every few seconds. It was like watching teenagers on their first date. Diggle always had to smile at that, those two really needed to work some things out, the sexual tension could be felt from miles away.

They reached the hotel shortly and while Diggle parked the car, Oliver and Felicity made their way to the bar.

"Oliver!," Wayne called, with a charming smile, "And Miss Smoak, so glad you could join us. Please, sit."

"Thank you, " Felicity smiled, taking the seat next to the playboy, "And thanks again for inviting me, Mister Wayne."

"Please, call me Bruce," he flashed his extremely white teeth at the blonde and held out his hand.

Oliver took a seat as well and ordered a shot of vodka. He was going to need alcohol. Why was Felicity sitting next to this guy? It didn't make sense to him. She usually wasn't the type to get closer than necessary. What was it with this man?

"Alright, then it's Felicity, too," the EA smiled, shaking the billionaire's hand.

"That is a beautiful name, you know? What would you like to drink, Felicity?," he asked still charming the blonde, not paying any attention to Oliver, who was watching them tensely.

"I'll have some red wine, please," Felicity smiled, and Bruce ordered a bottle of the hotel's finest.

"So, Oliver, where did you find this exceptional assistant, I hear she went to MIT. Beauty and brains, that's a rare thing," Wayne asked, finally talking to his business partner, as Felicity was blushing heavily.

Oliver slightly gritted his teeth, before answering calmly, "Oh, she has been working for Queen Consolidated since before I took over the company."

He purposely didn't mention her promotion to EA. Even though he thought about it. Maybe he would draw the same conclusions as his employees did and perhaps then he would stop trying to impress Felicity. But he didn't want to make her look bad, he knew how she hated the looks of the other people, it didn't have to continue outside of QC.

"Really? Very interesting," Wayne answered, sipping his Whisky when the waiter came and brought the vodka and the wine.

Felicity looked inside her purse, pretending to be checking her phone, as she looked at her homemade device. The disadvantage of building it this small was that it only worked in close proximity. She would have to get a little nearer to Bruce Wayne, if she wanted it to work.

It's not like she really wanted to, but she had already taken the seat next to him, just so she could clone his phone so what the hell. It's not like he was the worst person to get close to. He was handsome, smart, charming and seemed to have an interest in her. Even if all what he was hoping for was a one night stand, she didn't need any more. Attention, that is. It's not like she would sleep with him. She was more of a relationship kind of person, not so much for casual sex.

Felicity hardly listened to the conversation between Bruce and Oliver as she slowly started to get closer to Bruce. Really slowly, inch by inch until she was confident that she was close enough.

The blonde scooting over, of course, didn't escape Oliver. That's when he ordered the second shot of vodka.

_So, what did you guys think? _  
><em>I know, it's been some time since the first chapter, but I had a bunch of exams and really little time. I'll do better, I promise. <em>  
><em>So, let me know if you have any thoughts, suggestions or criticism. ;)<br>Also, please tell me if my English sucks and if there are mistakes :)  
>Thank you!<em>

_Kyra _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Oliver's vodka just arrived, when Felicity started checking her 'phone' again. Did it work? Of course it did, she couldn't hide a faint smile when she saw the green light blinking.

Now she could get some distance again and check out if her 'research' had paid off, so she excused herself, going to the bathroom.

On the way she saw Diggle and stopped shortly asking if anything had happened. She had what she came for, she didn't need to stay any longer. In fact she was feeling like doing some hacking. Okay, so she always felt like hacking, except when in the shower, because water and electricity never were a good combo. Maybe she should get a waterproof tablet, she could work while in her tub, too. And now she was rambling inside her head. She definitely shouldn't drink any more wine. Two glasses were enough, even if it was a really nice bottle. And it was already paid for. But, no, no more wine.

Diggle didn't have any news and so she just went to the bathroom. Let's see what Bruce Wayne's dirty secrets are. Not dirty in that way, she didn't want to see that, but secrets. Just secrets. Yes, definitely no more wine.

Meanwhile Oliver and Bruce both looked after the blonde, walking away and two pairs of eyes didn't leave her until she disappeared inside the restroom. This dress really was deadly. Tight and a little shorter than usually.

Oliver downed the shot. His head was spinning and not because of the vodka.

"So, Oliver, let's be honest here, your secretary," Wayne said, drinking a sip of his whisky, "Are you sleeping with her?"

Usually Oliver acted shocked if someone asked him this, but he had done that about half a dozen times now, and it never worked. His mother, Thea, Isabel and even Laurel were thinking that they slept together and acting innocently really didn't fit his image. So he had to play it cool, maybe Bruce Wayne wouldn't dig any further. That's what Oliver was hoping for, but he knew very well that the dark haired man could be extremely nosy and curious.

"Why would you ask that?", Oliver countered, not hiding the displeasure about this question in his voice.

"Please, come on, Oliver, we both know that Felicity is not exactly the type of person you hire as your secretary. I did my homework, she used to work in IT before you became CEO, right? There aren't a lot of reasons she would be promoted to your EA over night," Bruce answered with a knowing smirk, "You're either sleeping with her or you desperately want to."

Desperately? Did he look desperate? He was Oliver Queen, and Oliver Queen did not look desperate. Okay, so he had fantasized about Felicity, but who didn't? And he really didn't try anything with her. They were partners, so of course he was considerate. And yes, occasionally he did look at her longer than needed, when she was wearing these tight dresses but then again, who didn't? And who could blame him?

That's when Oliver realized that he didn't even think of denying that he wanted to sleep with Felicity. This was not good and it took him a moment to find an answer, "I'm not sleeping with Felicity, she's just a really exceptional employee and a friend, nothing more, nothing less."

He spoke with a calm voice, but he had started picking at his thumb again, a nervous tick he really had to get rid of.

Bruce Wayne raised an eyebrow, "Is that so? Very interesting, that's not what your employees are saying, you know?"

What was it with this man? He had not left Oliver's side the entire time he had been at Queen Consolidated, how did he know what his employees were saying? How Oliver hated rich people with too much time on their hands. He saw the irony in this, of course, but he wasn't like this anymore. He had changed, and for the better. He didn't want to go back to this superficial world, where he probably would have hired a stupid secretary, who wanted to sleep with him.

"I know what my employees think, but people talk, you should know this, too. If I remember correctly people talk about you as well, and I doubt everything they say is true."

"Only the good parts," Wayne smirked, finishing his whisky and ordering another.

That's when Oliver got a short text from Diggle, telling him that there was some Arrow trouble he would have to take care of immediately.

Oliver looked up and shortly nodded at his driver, and he was happy that this evening wouldn't have to last long.

He and Bruce didn't talk, and he was glad about that, until Felicity returned with excited red cheeks and a worried look on her face. She always wore her emotions on her sleeves, open for the world to see. It's one of the things that made it so easy for Oliver to be around her, she didn't pretend, so he didn't have to either.

"Oliver, Diggle just told me, there is some kind of trouble at the company, we should go check it out," she said as she reached the two men, who looked up at her.

"Yes, he texted me just now, I was just waiting for you," he smiled at her.

But Felicity had stopped looking at him already and was smiling at the other man, "It was a pleasure, Bruce."

"You really have to go, I'm sure Oliver could handle it on his own, " Wayne tried charming her into staying.

"I'm really sorry, but I don't think he can, it seems to be an IT-related problem, and I am better with computers than he is. I better go with him. But I'm sure we'll have an occasion to meet again," Felicity said politely holding out her hand.

"I really hope so," Bruce said, taking her hand, and holding it just a second too long for Oliver's comfort.

"We'll Oliver, I'll see you tomorrow, and we'll finalize the contracts. I hope you can solve your problem fast."

"I'm sure we can," he answered, shaking hands with his business partner, "See you tomorrow."

Wayne flashed a final smile at Felicity and then the two left, walking towards the exit and out of the hotel, were Diggle was already waiting inside the car.

"We need to hurry, the alert was almost seven minutes ago, "John said speeding down the empty streets. In the backseat Oliver was changing into his Arrow gear and Felicity couldn't help looking. It's not like she hadn't seen him change before. So, no harm done, right?

"We don't have time to drop Felicity off at the Verdant, Diggle, you stay in the car with her. I'll take care of this," Oliver said, putting on his mask.  
>"Seriously?," Felicity asked, kind of excited to be half in the field, "But you never want me even near the field and you don't even know what 'this' is. There could be fifty thugs robbing a bank. I can wait in the car by myself, John, you should go with him."<p>

The blonde was worried, as always and sending Oliver out without Diggle didn't seem right.

"Felicity, it'll be alright, I'll be back before you know it," Oliver said, putting a hand on her shoulder and looking her in the eyes.

Diggle didn't say a thing, but stopped the car and the Arrow jumped out within two seconds.

_Thank you guys for all the great reviews! Really motivated me :)_  
><em>And here are some imaginary vodka shots to everyone who said they needed one ;)<em>  
><em>I hope you still have fun. Tell me what you think ;)<em>

_Kyra_


	4. Chapter 4

Felicity was chewing on her lip. Damn it. She hated not knowing what was going on. They didn't have their coms and she couldn't track the Arrow on the monitor. She felt blind and useless.

Diggle wasn't any better, practically sitting on hot coals. He wanted to go out there and help. He usually wouldn't mind watching over Felicity, on the contrary. He often felt better knowing she was all right. She had a slight talent of getting herself in trouble. But right now he had an odd feeling in his gut.

„We should call Roy!", Felicity exclaimed after several minutes of silence. She couldn't take this anymore.

Diggle shook his head, "Oliver still doesn't think he's ready. And I agree, he's not able to control himself. I would hate to see him do something he'd regret."

Felicity knew he was right. She knew, but she still didn't like it. It had only been eight minutes, but she felt like she had been sitting there for hours.

She sighed, not in the mood for arguing and fell back in her seat. Damn it.

The IT-girl still hadn't checked the data on the cloned phone. When she was in the bathroom stall she had realized that there was so much data, that it would take too long to transfer them from the cloning device to the phone she had brought and she didn't want to be in the bathroom for too long. That could have been suspicious.

That's when she had gotten Diggle's text about the alert that had gone off.

She needed the distraction, so she pulled out the device and the phone and watched the percentage of downloaded data slowly rise.

Time continued to pass, but no sign of Oliver. The two sidekicks were beginning to feel anxious.

The data was hardly at sixty percent and Felicity could see that it had already been over forty gigabyte. What the hell did this guy put on his phone? She was intrigued. Nobody had so many things on his phone. What kind of phone was that anyways? What kind of phone could store so much data? She would have to get one.

"This is not..", Felicity started, when the door of the car was thrown open and she shrieked.

"Oliver!", Diggle exclaimed. Obviously relieved to see the Arrow in one piece.

"What the hell happened?"

"Later," the Archer grunted as he got into the car and Diggle started driving off to the foundry.

Felicity gave Oliver a once over and realized the cut on his right thigh.

"That looks like it's painful," she said raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'm fine," he gritted between his teeth, but quickly changing it to a slight smile while looking at Felicity.

She was pale and had her lips pressed together, still eyeing him with a worried expression.

He had to admit he liked the way she worried and took care of him, but he didn't like her being miserable.

And she was. Felicity was always miserable when Oliver got back hurt, which was basically every other day. She hated it. Really, really hated it. But she couldn't change it.

"I was attacked," Oliver said out of nowhere.

Diggle let out a short laugh, "Yeah, we can see that."

"There was someone else there. He already caught the guys and then he attacked me with this," Oliver said, while holding out his hand to Felicity.

Felicity took the black object and inspected it carefully. It was small, only about four inches, with sharp edges.

"Is that a bat?", she asked with amusement in her voice. Somewhere in the back of her mind she had a connection already, but she couldn't pinpoint it yet. Somehow "bat" rang a bell, but what did she read, hear or see. Think, Felicity, think.

"Maybe. That guy was insane, with a mask, cape, black leather and everything."

"What did he want?", Diggle asked, looking over his shoulder to Oliver in the backseat after parking the car.

They all got out and made their way to the entrance.

"I don't know. I walked over to those knocked out guys and suddenly those things," he pointed to the object that was still in Felicity's hand, "come raining down on me like confetti. After that he knocked me down and when I got back up he was gone."

The Archer cussed and in the light of the streetlamp Felicity could see two other cuts in his shoulder.

"I'll see what I can find out about these things," Felicity exclaimed, running towards her computers as soon as they had entered the 'Arrow Cave' as she liked to call it. But never ever in front of Oliver.

She had another mystery to solve and was excited. She hardly even looked at Roy as he jumped out of her chair. Which was probably for good. No one sat in Felicity's chair.

It was like her throne, with a great view over the entire basement. And the salmon ladder.

Oliver was watching her as she was typing furiously and scrolling up and down the screen. He smiled. He liked the way she got when she was intrigued. She was focused, not realizing what was happening around her.

He sat down on the medical table as Diggle started stitching up his cuts.

"Thanks," he said shorty as John only nodded.

"Ha! I found it!", Felicity exclaimed loudly, spinning around in her chair, arms raised over her head.

He got up and walked towards her, "So, who is that guy."

Felicity smiled, "Well, it looks like we've got a visitor in Starling City. Let me introduce you to Gotham's vigilante, the Batman."

_To be continued…_

_Hey guys, _

_I know it's been longer than forever, but maybe you'll_

_still enjoy this. __J_

_Kyra_


End file.
